


Aruba

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There is a reason why Mick was so desperate to go to Aruba





	

There was a reason Mick wanted to go to Aruba — it was where they went on their honeymoon. Some of Mick’s happiest memories were of him and Leonard had gotten married and the time they spent in Aruba. Mick wanted those feeling again, especially after seeing the twisted version of his husband. It had hurt to him see his Leonard like that — cruel and uncaring.

In all the years Mick had been with his husband and partner, Leonard had never once treated Mick like a dog. They might have had their fights but Leonard had been his rock even the hardest times. He was the only one that Mick trusted with his life. The man the Legion of Doom had brought back wasn’t his Leonard. That’s what Mick kept on telling himself when he erased the Legion’s Leonard. 

The team would never understand how hard that decision was for Mick but he made it. Sometimes he regretted it — other times he was just grateful that Leonard would get a second chance. Leonard would never remember what he done in the Doomworld but he would still sacrifice himself in order to save Mick. Unfortunately, the choice he made meant that Mick would never see his husband again. 

Heartbroken, Mick knew he and his teammates needed a break. So he set course to Aruba — they could deal with the repercussions of screwing up the timeline later. For now, however, Mick wanted sun, sand and to remember happier times. After the Waverider landed on the sandy beach of Aruba, Mick made his way to the hotel he and Leonard spent their honeymoon in all those years ago.

Walking up to the concierge, Mick was about to book a room when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello, Mick. I thought I would find you here.”

Turning around, Mick saw Leonard standing there with his beloved blue parka. Afraid that this was another trick of his mind or Doomworld Leonard seeking revenge, Mick took out his heat gun. 

“Put that down Mick,” said Leonard.

“You know I’m not going to do that, not until I know that your my Lenny”

“It’s me baby,” he said as took a step forward. “I died saving everyone from the Time Masters and the Oculus. Now put the gun down.”

Reluctantly, Mick lowered his weapon. “How… how are you still alive?”

“It’s a long story but I needed to see you Mick so came here to Aruba in hopes that I would find you here.”

“How do I know that you’re real?”

Grabbing Mick’s jacket, Leonard pulled his husband forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. They made out in the lobby of the hotel until Mick noticed that his pants were starting to get a bit tighter. 

“Good enough for me, now let’s go find a room,” Mick said after ending their kiss.

Taking Leonard’s hand, Mick practically dragged him to the concierge’s desk Mick still had questions and eventually he would find out why Leonard was back from the dead. For now, however, he had a husband to make love to. Everything else could wait.


End file.
